


Kiss Away My Good Name

by StarkerKeyz, theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 17 year old Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Tapes, Underage Drinking, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Tony’s having a great time, not thinking about his dumb dad or his dumb fourth wife moving in or the dumb kid she’s towing along with her to the grand meet up tomorrow. Nope. Not thinking about that shit at all.Instead, he’s thinking about the sweet young thing that just came stumbling in the doors, wide honey brown eyes and soft curling brunette hair calling out to Tony like a siren.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Kiss Away My Good Name

**Author's Note:**

> Keyz 💖: I desperately wanted to do this rp and mads was kind enough to indulge me. It’s been so fun getting to rp a younger Tony and make them both carefree and reckless. 
> 
> Mads💗: There was no indulging, I had a lot of fun writing carefree Peter 😊 Besides, after all the random kinks I throw your way… 😂

* * *

Tony sips at his drink and walks through the crowd of people with ease. It’s such a big house but an even bigger party and people bump into him as he passes, giggling and smelling like smoke and liquor or sloshing drink over their own cups to try and give him a hug.

He’s not the host but everyone knows who he is and wants to touch him, to get close to the perceived power of his name, or just to get close to his sweaty skin.

He takes sips of drinks along the way, fearless and uncaring, trying every little thing that passes his way. He’s got fresh lipstick marks on his collarbone and a deeper buzz in his veins by the time he makes it to the other side of a room, every room.

By the time he makes it across the house, he’s grinning and trading kisses for gulps from people's bottles and cups. The ladies giggle and coo and the men are grinning just as much when he lays one on them.

He’s having a great time, not thinking about his dumb dad or his dumb fourth wife moving in or the dumb kid she’s towing along with her to the grand meet up tomorrow. Nope. Not thinking about that shit at all.

Instead, he’s thinking about the sweet young thing that just came stumbling in the doors, wide honey brown eyes and soft curling brunette hair calling out to Tony like a siren. He advances, single minded and focused, mind latching onto something with a fierceness that transcends the booze and the second hand weed smoke in the air.

“Hey. Trade you a kiss for a drink.” Tony struts up, cocky and wild, shirt unbuttoned and cup empty. His eyes are dark and glittering on the new boy despite the haze of alcohol around his swagger.

Peter has only been there for less than five minutes before he finds a drink in his hand. He's only had one sip when he's approached.

One look at the other man and Peter knows he's trouble. Loud, probably obnoxious. Playboy type. He's the kind of guy Peter normally stays clear of since he likes to be careful. But… Tonight isn't like any other night.

He's far from home and there are a million thoughts crowding in his head.

He feels a little bit daring, a little bit playful.

He downs the drink, doesn't even taste the bitterness slide down his throat. A cheeky smile curves his lips as he licks the last of the beer from the rim of the cup.

"Looks like I'm out," Peter says, pouting, "why don't you get me another one and we can share?"

He doesn't know if this guy will care enough for that but he's hoping he will. Peter just… wants to have fun tonight and this guy seems like the perfect escape.

“Alright, gorgeous, and we’re doing shots, too.” Tony leans in and lays a peck on the kid’s cheek, smearing saliva that’s sticky from the fruity drink he’d been nursing. Or maybe it was the fruity drink from that cute redhead by the bathroom?

Oh well.

He ducks away to grab more drinks, waving away invitations for more kissing and possibly sex. He had an even better option than his usual roster.

Peter's eyes follow him through the crowd, a smile on his lips.

He already feels the tension slipping from his shoulders. He normally feels so lost in parties like this, preferring to stick with a friend he knows or just watch everyone else have fun. Not this time though.

Tony’s back with another two cups of something fruity a brunette with snake bites had handed him and two little shot glasses, filled with straight whiskey by himself from the flask he keeps the good stuff in. He kinda wants to see the kid choke and cry a little getting the stuff down.

“Here, beautiful. Cheers!” Tony hands the kid the shot and clinks with him, putting his free hand under the other boy’s and urging him to shoot it before he could think too hard. He looked like the type to think too hard.

For once, Peter doesn't think.

"Cheers!"

He downs it without thought, feeling like a whole other person when he does. Then the pungent taste of whiskey hits his throat and he ends up coughing. Fortunately, he swallows it down but he still feels heat warm his cheeks in embarrassment.

The whiskey warms his throat on the way down and settles in his belly. It's such a strange but funny feeling that Peter ends up laughing.

"All or nothing with you, huh?" Peter says then sips the other drink to get the taste out of his mouth.

This drink isn't as strong and it tastes sweeter.

“Live life to the fullest, you know? Here, baby.”

Tony tosses his back like it’s water. It still settles hot and fierce in his belly. He meets the kid's eyes and shamelessly reaches a hand down the front of his pants, indecent until he comes back up with the flask held to his thigh and hidden from prying five-finger-discounters.

Peter laughs breathlessly at what's revealed. He's no where near drunk yet but everything already feels better. Softer.

He feels freer too so when his newest companion had reached into his pants… Peter's face warms at his own indecent thoughts.

Tony tops up both of their shot glasses without spilling a drop.

“Don’t shoot that just yet, sweetheart.” Tony scoops the shot glass back out of the kid’s grip, deftly holding both in between three knuckles effortlessly. He mock ‘clinked’ their mixed drinks together with his other hand.

“I do wanna get you as drunk as I am, gorgeous, but not blackout wasted. S’not as fun. Plus, I wanna kiss you still and I want you to remember that at least!” Tony steps in close, close enough to kiss the guy’s jaw.

Peter's hand settled on his waist. He could smell the alcohol in the older man's breath but it's not a turn off. He feels the heat from his lips, feels the flutter in his stomach, and arousal already chasing all kinds of havoc to his system.

He stares, a little bit entranced.

"I don't think I could forget that," Peter murmurs. "Wanna test it out…?

Tony starts laughing softly under his breath when a red smacking imprint of his lips is left behind. Tony isn’t wearing lipstick but he’s still leaving lip smears of whatever red juice is in their cups. It’s kinda fun. A mark. He could leave more, kissing all over this beautiful boy’s skin…

“God, you’re pretty…”

He doesn't pull away, even leans into touch, tipping his chin up without conscious decision to do so.

"I bet you say that to… to all the pretty guys around here," Peter says but there isn't a hint of sarcasm or rebuttal.

He doesn't know if it's his interest in this guy or the alcohol swimming in his blood, but Peter snags the drink from the other man's hand. Instead of bringing it to his own lips, he presses it against that smiling mouth.

"Drink up," Peter tells him, "Cause you owe me a kiss."

“Anything for you, gorgeous.” Tony takes a gulp without qualm and then swoops in and lays one on the other boy’s lips, messy and sticky red with juice and liquor.

Despite asking for it, the suddenness takes Peter by surprise. He likes it though, the spontaneity of the moment.

It's nothing like what he expects or has fantasized when it comes to first kisses. A kiss with a boy whose name he doesn't even know. The lingering taste of alcohol and breathless laughter and smiles.

It's perfect and he leans into it, fueled by excitement and craving for more. It's only the beginning so of course, Peter's confused when those soft lips disappear.

Tony pulls back, licking his lips, and then tips the contents of one of the shot glasses into his mouth and holds it there.

He dives in for another kiss, this time pushing his tongue inside to give the kid his shot, bitterness and sweetness mixing from the two different drinks the way they say not to do. He nips at a plump lower lip on his way back and grins at how wet and red his mouth is after Tony’s kiss.

Peter licks his lips and finds the lingering taste of alcohol and desire. He's never had a craving for alcohol before despite having a few sips here and there but the way he's looking at the other man, it's like he's slowly becoming addicted.

His eyes dip downwards and he makes a realization. Maybe it's not the drink that he finds so sweet, after all.

“Here, baby boy, take yours and give it back to me. Like I did.” Tony holds out the other shot glass eagerly. Too bad this kid wasn’t a girl or he’d be pouring shots into his cleavage to suck off of his tits.

Sucking $200 whiskey off this sweet young thing’s tongue sounds just about as good, though.

Peter takes it but as soon as the glass touches his fingers, he pauses. Is he really going to do this…?

This is a guy he just met, a literal stranger but everything about him is just so open and carefree. Wide brown eyes, the pupils blown and he should look ridiculous with lipstick marks all over. But all Peter wants is to be the one to put more marks on him.

Peter may not know what's going to happen but God, he wants whatever's coming. Whatever this guy has planned.

He tips the whiskey into his mouth and the taste still isn't any better… But he knows it'll be worth it. He pulls the other man close, chasing after what he wants and sharing the bitter taste between hungry mouths.

It's definitely a kiss he won't ever forget.

Peter presses in close and continues to kiss him even after every last lingering taste of whiskey is gone. When he pulls back, he's a bit dazed. Lack of oxygen? Alcohol? Maybe just getting high off the other man's kisses…

"Think I need more drinks…" he laughs, "Don't want you to stop…"

“I don’t wanna stop kissing you either, sweetheart.” Tony sloshes the dregs of his cup and then puts his free hand under the kid’s chin, gripping firm and tipping his head back. He puts his cup to the other boy’s lips and his mouth to the slender throat.

“Drink. I wanna feel it.” He mouths at his neck, leaving red kisses all over with a little grin. “Then I’ll go get us some more if you want, gorgeous. Or maybe you’ll let me take you somewhere more private?”

Peter has never felt so aware of such a small thing. He does as he's told, swallowing when the drink slips down his throat

His Adam's apple bobs with the motion and he feels soft lips ghost over his skin, warm breath tickling heated flesh. When there's nothing left, he tips his face so that he can look at the other man.

Peter buries his hand in short, dark hair and urges him towards his lips. More kisses between them, just as intoxicating as the whiskey they've shared.

Tony would love to bring this pretty boy home. There are rooms available upstairs but he knows from experience that people will bang on the doors and laugh themselves silly. He wants to give this beauty his undivided attention. Take him apart with Tony’s mouth. Leave red kiss marks up his inner thighs and along his dick.

Turn the pretty boy around and eat his pretty ass out until he’s gasping and forgetting how to speak.

Yeah, Tony hopes he can take him somewhere and taste him.

Peter's pressing so close to him that he's almost putting his entire weight on the guy. When he pulls back, he feels a bit dizzy and there's a soft glow around the room.

But he has his eyes set, focused, on the man in front of him.

He doesn't spare a thought for the friend that invited him here. He came out for a distraction and to just lose himself. He's pretty sure he got what he wanted.

He hasn't even realized that he's starting to get hard in his jeans.

"Yeah," Peter says breathlessly.

Can he feel how hard Peter is? Peter nudges his hips forwards to make sure he can.

"Let's go somewhere," Peter murmurs, leaning forward and stealing more kisses. His hand slips down, tracing over lean muscles and edging along the hard line of a belt. "Got anywhere in mind?"

“Fuck, I was thinking my place, but now I want you as soon as I can get you out of those clothes, gorgeous.” Tony rolls his hips forward, rubbing against the other boy shamelessly, pleased to feel how hard the kid’s gotten from their making out. The pale skin of his partner is littered with red lip smears and sticky wet kiss marks and he just wants to go lower.

“Subway. Subway. I can’t drive and neither should you and I don’t wanna wait.” Tony drags the kid off, leaving the shot glasses and empty cups behind on a side table without a second thought. His flask is back on his thigh, hidden beneath his jeans, and he can’t stop kissing even as they’re walking, hand fumbling to stroke along the other man’s side.

Peter blindlessly follows, just as eager, just as excited. Every kiss feels like it sets off fireworks in his body and he presses a palm against his hard cock as they stumble their way out.

"We're gonna get arrested for public indecency," Peter laughs. It sounds funny in his head because he's always been the good boy. He's never even had detention in school.

"Grab an Uber or something," Peter says before dragging the other man back in, nibbling on his bottom lip with sultry eyes looking back at him. "The things I wanna do to you… Don't want an audience in jail so you better get me to a bed or something."

And because he can't help seeking confirmation, Peter presses a palm between the other guy's legs, impressed by the firm bulge he feels there.

"... Actually–" Peter murmurs, "any flat surface is fine. There's plenty of those around here, isn't there?"

“God, I wanna keep touching you all night. Would you let me suck you off in a closet or by some bushes or something, sweetheart? Just to take the edge off?” Tony babbles, eyes darting downwards in conjunction with an indecent lip lick, pulling the kid back outside into the cold. it's like they're playing tug o' war with each other over the threshold. “I’ll still get you off when we get home, promise, I just don’t know if I’ll survive waiting to get that pretty cock in my throat, baby boy.”

Peter's breath hitches and his eyes drop to those pretty lips he'd just been kissing. Can he really resist such an offer?

"Ugh, yeah– Uber can wait, let's–"

The best thing about cities is the narrow little spaces between buildings. Cliché maybe and they could still get caught.

Peter doesn't care. He takes charge, pretty much pulling his companion into the alleyway. There's no hiding what they're about to do and Peter can only hope that no one comes down this way.

He hesitates when he presses up close, forehead dropping to the other man's collarbone.

"Don't think I'm gonna last very long," he admits.

Peter takes the other's hand. It's sticky from spilled drinks and he presses it against his stiff cock. He can't help the relieved, almost pained sound that comes out of him.

"F-Fuck–" he almost whimpers. "'m so hard…"

"Don't worry about it, baby. I wanna feel you shoot off on my tongue, I don't mind if it's quick or slow." Tony kisses the curve of his laughing lips, trying to taste his good humor, and rubs teasingly before moving his hand away. He nips playfully at reddened lips and laughs into it when the other man's erection digs into his flask.

Peter's hips twitch into the touch. He's never been so hard in his life but then again, he's never had someone touching him like this… offering to suck him off.

He has to steel himself against the rising need to unbuckle his pants himself. He's eager, so eager, but he might just die of embarrassment if he comes before he even gets his dick sucked.

"Here, sip this if you want. No more than a capful at a time or your dick will go limp." Tony reaches into his pants, wagging his eyebrows suggestively and rubbing the back of his knuckles against the hard cock of the beautiful boy he's about to service.

He passes the flask over with another kiss, addicted to kissing those thin lips and hearing the sweet sounds.

Peter takes it, fumbling since he gets distracted by a sweet, warm mouth. At that moment, he's indecisive because Peter doesn't want to stop kissing him. But the thought of being all that hot, wet heat on his cock…

The decision is made for him.

Then Tony drops to his knees, uncaring of how dirty the designer denim was getting. He nuzzles the inviting bulge with his cheek and chin, mouthing to get a feel for the shape of it. The kid's packing for being so small and innocent.

Peter slips his hands into messy dark hair and sighs from the friction.

Peter almost wants to tell him that he's never done this before but he bites his lip.

"God, wish I could see this…" he grumbles instead.

It's dark in the alleyway, a good thing for them since what they're doing isn't exactly legal. He still wants to see it…

He runs his fingers through the other man's hair, loving the texture and the simple act.

"Take me out…" Peter murmurs, need evident in his voice. He's almost tempted to do it himself but he holds back.

"Use your phone's flashlight." Tony unbuckles his belt for him, no finesse or hesitation. He licks his tongue up the straining zipper and then pulls it down with his teeth, lips curling up in a grin.

"You can take a picture too, if you want." Tony offers like the thought of this kid jerking it to the picture of his cock in Tony's mouth later doesn't have him twitching in his pants.

He undoes the button with his teeth and looks up at the younger teen through his lashes, seeing only his silhouette and partially his pretty, blushing face in the scant lighting. He sucks the cockhead through the kid's underwear without looking away, feeling arousal spike jagged and hot through his belly when fingers tugged restlessly at his hair.

Peter shivers, his entire body shuddering. It's not because of the cold brick wall behind his back, it's this whirlwind of a man that he just met.

The spoken words accompanied by what the other man is doing has Peter's heart pounding against his chest. His cock is so hard that he feels like he'll blow as soon as his underwear is pulled down.

He tucks the flask in his arm, quickly grabbing his phone from his back pocket. It's an awkward fumbling mess but the slight tilt of his hips has his cock rubbing against this stranger's mouth.

When he turns the camera on, night mode kicks in and the image comes in startlingly clear. Not as good as a brightly lit image but for some reason, that makes this even more arousing.

"This is so fucking hot…" Peter half moans and clicks the capture button.

His phone makes a sound as it takes a picture of this stranger nuzzling his hard cock through his underwear. It sounds louder, a declaration of just how naughty and insanely wonderful this was.

Tony’s cock jerks in his pants from the shutter sound ringing through the darkness. He shifts his knees apart on the cold pavement and rocks his hips on air, his hands too busy rubbing up and down strong thighs to touch himself.

Peter tugs on the older man's hair, wanting a clear shot of his face. Peter doesn't know how he got so lucky, the guy could've taken anyone home.

Tony moans and lets him direct him around by his hair as needed. Each tug sends sparks and fizzles of sensation down his scalp and behind his ears. He opens his mouth, panting and eager, meeting the other boy’s eyes as best he can.

“You wanna use my mouth, huh, baby boy? You wanna fuck my face?” He runs his hands along both inner thighs, digging his nails in through the clothing and partially slipping them further down and out of the way.

He sucks at the dick still tucked away in modest underwear, moaning again from the taste and the heat. He finds the cockhead through the underwear and tongues it shamelessly, leaving a wet patch on the fabric and groaning at the taste of salty pre.

Peter's hand tightens as he lets out a shaky breath. He's tempted to switch to video and record the whole thing but his cock strains against his underwear, leaking through the cloth and desperate for more.

Fuck it, he's gonna live in the moment.

The phone gets put away and he finally tugs his underwear down, impatient and needy. His cock is so hard that it bumps against his navel. He grips the base, groaning when he gives his aching erection a nice squeeze.

"Tease," he says breathlessly. "Got my cock so hard…"

He leads the dripping tip towards the guy's mouth, hissing when the sensitive tip bumps against soft lips. Peter resists the urge to fuck right in though, dragging the swollen head between the seam of the kneeling man's lips and continuing on. He rubs the very length of his aching cock against the offered mouth and then pulls it away.

Another squeeze, just to relieve some of the pressure and then– the soft sound of flesh smacking into flesh as he slaps his cock against the guy's cheek. It makes such a satisfying sound, slight as it is, that Peter has to do it a couple of times. It feels good to, a small, harmless retaliation for being teased so thoroughly.

Tony's cock aches in his jeans with each meaty slap he gets. He doesn't protest; just groans weakly and turns into it, nuzzling against the flushed erection like it's a favored pet. His eyes are hooded and hot on the gorgeous owner as he does so.

The other man's cock is thick and musky against his cheek, promising to stretch his lips wide. He turns into the hot weight of it, his lips curling devilishly against the prominent vein pulsing on the underside.

"Suck it," Peter urges and then presses the tip against the guy's mouth while his fingers hold him in place, "I bet you give good head too… C'mon, show me… show me what you got…"

"I'm a five star rating on yelp." Tony grins up at the pretty boy and opens up like a dream. He takes the equally pretty cock into his mouth and sucks, moaning hungrily from finally getting a taste.

The amused laughter gets caught in Peter's throat. Words are rendered meaningless as his cock gets engulfed in tight, wet heat. It's different from any toys he's played with and he can't help pushing into it.

"O-oh…!" Peter gasps.

He struggles to keep his eyes open and they're turned into mere slits as the kneeling man takes more and more of his cock. He tries so very hard not to just fuck his cock in, forcing himself to keep his fist loose in the other man's hair.

It's such a hardship though. Peter's free hand is clawing against the wall behind him, toes curled in his shoes.

Tony drags his nails down the backs of the other man's thighs, earning himself some soft, helpless whimpers. He takes a deep breath through his nose and then fucks his throat on the delicious cock spreading him open. Deepthroating is easy when he's sober and effortless when he's drunk.

Peter's muscles are tense, thighs locked into place to stop from moving. He groans, a loud audible sound, when his entire cock gets taken in down.

He can always feel his balls drawing up. He had warned the guy that he wasn't going to last long but even this is embarrassingly premature. He forces it down, prolongs the encounter by sheer will alone, something he hasn't ever had to do before.

"Fuck…" Peter chokes out. "I bet you look so good with my cock in your mouth… it feels good… so good…"

He urges the guy back a bit, biting on his lip when he feels those soft lips drag along his cock. He lets him go as far as the tip before he gives a tentative thrust, pushing in to more than halfway.

"Want me to fuck your mouth…?" Peter echoes.

The need to do exactly that is hard to resist so he pants and pulls back, only to thrust forward. Rougher. Deeper.

Tony relaxes his jaw and maintains eye contact with sweet doe eyes lit up by dark intentions. He nods his head yes around the cock in his mouth. It makes his blood boil to see the carnal desires written so plainly on such an angelic, pretty face. It makes his balls throb to be used.

"I can do that…" Peter whispers breathlessly. "You can take it, can't you? Mm–"

Tony pulls back and off to answer verbally.

"Yeah, baby. I wanna feel you fuck my throat. Can you? Is your cock good enough to satisfy me, baby boy?" Tony pleads and eggs in the same breath He licks his own spit off the shaft in the meantime. Even that taste makes his groin hot and achy between his spread thighs.

Tony's nails dig into strong thighs again, pulling on him, trying to urge him closer.

It does the trick since Peter's hips stutter forward, his cock pressing hot and heavy against that sinful mouth.

"If that's what you want, I'll give it to you," Peter pants.

He guides his cock so that he rubs the length of it against the guy's face. In the dim light, he can't see all too clearly but he feels how wet his cock has gotten. His cock is dripping steadily, drops of precum slicking him up along with the other man's spit. He can only imagine the mess he's making, dragging his spit slick cock along the other man's face.

Tony rubs his cheek and face against the heavy cock again, smearing sticky clear pre across his cheekbone. He kisses at the musky cockhead and mouths at it down to his balls in equal measure, uncaring of how dirty it is to let some guy hump his face. He kinda loves how the other man holds him by the hair and rubs his dick against Tony's face like he owns him.

"Your pretty little cock is going to feel so good being warmed by my throat. Go ahead and use me, sweetheart. You've been such a good boy all night." Tony stops rubbing himself against the thick vein drawing his attention to the underside. He lines himself up and opens his grinning mouth wide.

His erection burns hot and neglected in his pants; he doesn't even think of letting go of the other man to reach down and touch himself.

"You asked for it…" Peter says before leading the tip back into his mouth.

He groans when it sinks in, the sensitive glans passing through the tight little 'o' of the older man's lips. Despite his words, Peter doesn't go 0 to 100 right away. He takes a few curious thrusts, showing his appreciation with soft moans and encouragement.

Tony moans happily and presses his tongue against the underside. He sucks on what he's given and holds onto the other man's jeans as an anchor.

Peter can't get it out of his mind though. The image in his phone that shows hungry dark eyes and an even hungrier mouth.

His grip tightens on the guy's hair and he has a bit more force as he follows his instincts.

"F-Fuck… taking it so good…" Peter groans when he starts getting into it.

Tony groans again and opens his mouth wider. The heavy weight slipping back and forth over his lips and tongue makes heat skitter through his belly. His hands drift to the cute little ass he'd only caught glimpses of and grabs on, cupping both cheeks and massaging gratefully, eyes glazing from the steady pounding his mouth was getting.

The guy's balls are swinging against his face, slapping his chin where spit and pre were already smeared from the earlier display of raw possession.

Tony lives for every heavy push into his throat and the degrading smack that follows.

Peter just wants to keep fucking into the older man's mouth… Wants to get every inch him so that his new lover's nose is buried against his groin.

It feels good to do it like this… Just hard and carefree.

"You wanted it like this… right…?" Peter gasps, breathing shallow with the increased effort. "Wanted a hard cock fucking your mouth… wanna feel the tip bumping into your throat…?"

He shoves in hard and marvels at how effortlessly this guy takes it, down to the very root. Peter can feel just how deep he goes, wishes he could see the bulge he makes in his lover's throat.

He can't stop though, too close to the edge. He chases after it, head hanging low and eyes wide despite the darkness.

Tony doesn't even try to nod his enthusiastic agreement, just moans wanton and deep from his chest and sucks harder. He squeezes his hands and pulls in time with the other teen's thrusting so he gets even deeper and rougher.

Tony's cock leaves a wet spot in his underwear from how much he's leaking steady drips of pre in his excitement. He's spurting little ropes of clear fluid whenever the other's cock slams home hard enough to make him see stars.

The ease in which he takes every thrust Peter gives only encourages the teen. He goes with the pull of the older man's hands, using the motion to really fuck in and out.

Peter's fingers are curled in a tight grip now, keeping the hole he's fucking right where he wants it. The pleasure mounts and it starts to show as his thrusts grow sloppy and rough.

There's a steady drip of precum spilling over the tongue massaging him or going straight down the guy's throat. Peter throws his head back in abandon, hips working in tight little thrusts the closer he gets to coming.

Tony swallows convulsively, feeling heat pooling in his stomach with each mouthful of spit and cock he takes in. He closes his eyes for a moment and lets the other teen hold him where he wants him and use him as he likes. His neck burns deliciously from being forced open so relentlessly.

"Should I pull out…?" Peter grunts but doesn't allow the guy to pull off. It feels too good to stop.

He gives a breathless chuckle, eyes hooded and breath short.

Tony’s eyes fly open. They lock onto the other man’s, hot and intent, and he pulls him forward by the grip he has on his ass.

"I don't– don't need to ask, huh," Peter groans, "you want it, needy guy like you… so ready to fall on your knees and get your greedy mouth fucked full…"

His eyes threaten to fall closed, he's so close…

"Gonna give it to you…" Peter moans, "gonna… gonna come… fuck… take it–"

Tony relaxes his jaw and waits for it. His thoughts seem to float away to nothing except the heavy weight pinning his tongue down and promising to either flood his stomach or paint his face. He doesn’t care how at this point but all he really wants in this world, at this moment, is to feel it when that fat cock cums because of him.

Peter shoves in hard enough that it threatens to push the guy off him but his hand holds him tight. His cock twitches, flexes in tight wet heat and his balls draw up tight.

Tony’s own balls throb in empathy, his body tingling all over. The unbearable tightness of his jeans around his cock is almost enough to get him to cream his underwear.

Peter groans, shamelessly loud as he starts to come. His hips continue to nudge against the kneeling man's face and just that tiny bit of friction on his shooting cock makes him feel like he's in heaven and hell.

At the last moment, he jerks away, his cock pulling free. He spills the last of his load all over the guy's lips, thick creamy white glazing over a gasping mouth.

Tony chases after the cock for a moment, intent on swallowing it down again, but then he feels the sticky shot of cum across his lips as a thick spurt. He looks up at the other man; makes sure he’s caught his eye and his attention, and then he tips his face and nuzzles his cheek along the sensitive glans like before. He feels a final, excited pulse streak across his cheek and almost hit his ear, dripping hot and thick down his cheek, and grins.

The guy gives himself up so easily. It's such a turn on to see such effortless confidence. He just came but he knows his body's ramping up for another round

Even though it's dark, Peter knows he got a good amount of come on him. He can't help reaching out and trying to scoop up the thick liquid with his fingers.

With eyes hooded and a spark if want inside them, Peter feeds his cum slick digits into the older man's mouth.

“Well, sweetheart. What’s my cocksucking rate these days?” Tony continues to rub himself against the softening cock like he was marking his territory. He kisses the sticky crown and licks it clean with a groan of satisfaction. He easily starts sucking on the fingers when they press past his lips.

Peter has yet to catch his breath and he squeezes his half hard cock to get every drop out.

It's a mind blowing experience and he feels dizzy from euphoria. It's the best thing he's ever felt but even now, he can't help teasing just a bit.

"I think I need more data before I give my verdict," Peter says, breathless. "You know… just to make sure I can give you a proper score."

His brain is trying to reboot itself and he realizes something that makes him grin, abashed like he's done something naughty.

"Just sucked my soul outta my dick," Peter says as he wipes some cum off the guy's cheek. He smears it over his lips before dipping his finger inside, pushing cum wet fingers into his warm mouth. "Don't even know your name. Should tell me..."

“Tony. Damn. I missed out on the opportunity of getting you to moan that, too.” Tony grins back at the other man. It wasn’t the first time he’d sucked cock without learning someone's name. Not everyone is as slutty as him, though.

He can’t help it if he likes blowing hot guys.

“And what’s yours, baby boy? I had your juicy cock in my throat and no name to think of in my head.” Tony hadn’t been doing much thinking but the sentiment is there.

Peter laughs but helps Tony to his feet. As soon as he's upright, he tugs him close for a sloppy kiss.

"Peter," he says, grinning wildly. "Nice to meet you, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Keyz 💖: There’s so much more to come! >D I told mads the only plot we need is anything we’ve seen in a porno we wanna write in this au haha so it’s gonna be filthy 💖
> 
> Mads💗: 😈 I'm gonna be randomly looking up kinks for Peter to throw at Tony just for this 😂 though, yes, we do have a buncha stuff planned but that seems the norm 👀
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc = 💗💖  
> 💖 [starkerkeyz](Http://starkerkeyz.tumblr.com)  
> 💗 [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
